


slipping through the cracks

by chibitalex



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: F/M, Non Penetrative Sex, PLEASE SHIP KANOMARY 2014, also makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:24:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1363924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibitalex/pseuds/chibitalex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kano visits Mary as she's reading her stories. [Alt. Title: Kano makes Mary uncomfortably aroused. To be honest, that's probably a better title.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	slipping through the cracks

**Author's Note:**

> There are no kanomary fics. I seek to rectify this problem plaguing our society.

"Squelch."

"Kano, stop it."

"Splurt."

"Kano..."

"Slide."

"Kano, stop it!"

The boy snickered and fell back several feet onto Mary's comforter. Mary, who had been reading rather peacefully until Kano had decided to just barge in, slid a bookmark into her current page and turned her chair to face him.

"I can't help it! It's just... the sound effects..."

This was the third time this week that he had just come into her room and sat on _her_ bed and made fun of  _her_ manga. It was beginning to get a bit... tedious. "What about them...?"

Kano shook his head. "They're just so... graphic. Graphically bad."

"How else are they supposed to portray what's going on...?"

"That guy has his dick in the other dude's ass. I think they've made it clear enough what's going on."

Mary groaned and slapped her hands over her ears. "You're so vulgar..."

"Hey, hey! I'm not the one reading erotica, here!" Kano defended himself weakly. She shook her head and opened her book once more. Over the course of the last month, the deceiver's presence around her had lingered almost consistently. The only time she could find an escape from him was during her afternoon reading sessions, in which she would lock the door and sit for an hour or two and flip through her favourite books. (Quite a good chunk of them being manga.)

Then he'd figured out how to get in. (She didn't expect that he would  _actually disguise himself as her pen and sit on her desk._ ) And it all went downhill from there.

It wasn't as if she didn't  _enjoy_ his company... but he was Kano, and that was enough said on the matter.

There was a blissful ten minutes of silence as she read through the climax of the chapter.

"Are you just going to ignore me over here?"

Mary looked up at him, down at her book, and smiled lightly.

"Yes."

He groaned loudly and walked the two foot difference from her bed to her chair, resting his chin on her shoulder. (That was another thing- Kano was a very touchy feely sort of person. She knew that he didn't have any other motive beyond simple touch, so it was something she had gotten used to over time.)

Kano clucked his tongue.

"Start over from the beginning of the chapter," He said, about two inches from her ear. "I want to read, too."

Mary hesitated a moment before flipping to the start once more. "If you're sure. Just tell me when you're finished with the pages so I know when to flip, okay?"

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that!" She could practically hear him grinning. "You'll _definitely_ know when I'm done with each page!"

"W-What? What do yo-"

She's suddenly cut off by a loud moan.

_"Al... please, oh god... please take me...!"_

_"You really want it?"_

_"Yes! Yes!"_

_"You're going to have to beg..."_

She jumped a bit in surprise at the rather jarring change. Difference voices bounced near her ear. Turning her head just slightly, Mary saw Kano switching back and forth between each character's appearance, varying in degrees of flushed faces and half lidded eyes. Her face blossomed into red.

It didn't take a genius to figure out exactly what Kano had meant by his earlier statement.

He finished the first set of pages before coming to a stop.

"Want me to keep going?" The little devil smirked, in his usual voice. Like he hadn't just read erotica out loud in perfect voices of the said characters.

Part of her wanted to kick Kano out of her room, right then and there. Never let him come back in. Yet...

Her fingers shook as she turned the page, clearing her throat ever so slightly.

Kano chuckled, his breath ghosting against her neck.

As he continued, the more she would shift in her chair and let out breaths that were just a touch too long to be natural.

It was dreadfully uncomfortable just how good he was at this.

His moans sounded desperate, his breaths came out in staccato puffs with every touch the characters shared. When she dared to catch a glimpse of him in her desk side mirror, his mask never faltered, always staying perfectly realistic to minor details in the parting of the character's hair. And then there was the expressions. God, the expressions he could make...

She didn't even need to read anymore, choosing instead to watch him in the mirror, only looking away to flip the pages when needed.

He must have noticed, because he took special care to breathe right against Mary's neck with each word that came out of his mouth. She shivered.

The most distressing part of it all was just how realistic Kano managed to make the characters sound as he read through the entire thing. He didn't hold back anything, not even as the characters reached their climax and they screamed each other's name and moaned through their releases.

She flipped the book shut.

"Ah, what's the matter?" He asked her, progressively moving closer to the shell of her ear. "Did I go too far?"

Mary nodded vigorously, her face burning.

"That's too bad! I thought I was doing _very_ well, especially with the way you were reacting and all..." He snaked his arm around her waist and slithered over to face her. "But I guess not."

"That was..." Her voice wavered. Taking another gulp of air in, she tried again. "You... got their voices all wrong!"

He looked stunned for a split moment, which would have made her smile triumphantly if it didn't fade almost immediately into a smirk.

"I'm good at telling when people are lying, you know," Kano laughed, his fingers trailing along the side of her stomach. "That's a special skill that liars have."

If only he could be so perceptive in daily life...

"And, Mary..." He said lowly. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you're _impressed_  with how well I can moan!"

His hand made its way up the side of her blouse, dragging a finger along the side of her neck.

And then she felt his lips just barely brush against her ear and that was all the initiative she needed to spring up out of his grasp and push him over onto the bed.

"E-Eh...?" Kano looked her over with a confused sort of expression. "Are you angry? It was just a joke! I'm sorry!"

"Do you... _really_ think you can just come into my room and do that sort of thing... and not have me react to it? I'm not going to just take that!" Her whole body trembled in both anger and an uncomfortable sort of sensation that she didn't want to admit. "You're a jerk, Kano!"

His only response is to laugh again. She's ready to freeze him and kick the pest out of her room when he grabs her hand and tugs her entire body down onto his chest in one swift motion. Mary squeaked as their faces landed barely an inch apart.

"Call me what you want, but that doesn't change the fact that you're _really_  cute when you're flustered."

His mask dissipated for a moment, and Mary sees his cheeks dusted a light red. Or at least, she thought she did. Her heart began to beat just a touch faster.

Kano tilted his head up the last inch and pressed their lips together.

Mary immediately stiffened as she felt his lips on hers, soft and warm.

Despite her best efforts, her entire face burned red along with her ears. Nearly every nerve in her body was screaming at her to pull away, that he was just trying to tease her, but… he hadn’t pulled away yet.

It wasn’t like she’d ever thought on herself holding any sort of romantic feelings for Kano, but when faced with a situation as fragile as the one she was currently facing, it makes one… reflect.

Her hands removed themselves from her front and clutched lightly at the fabric of his shirt, she pressed back into the kiss softly.

There was a short intake of breath that sounded somewhat like a gasp, which _Kano shouldn’t have been able to do if he was actually kissing her,_ prompting her to open her eyes. And there he was, two fingers pressed against her lips. Not kissing her.

Yelping, she shot backwards, her hands flying towards her mouth as she stared at him with wide eyes.

And Kano almost seemed flustered for a moment, before his eyes glinted and he settled into his usual smirk.

"My, my… I didn’t expect that you would actually kiss me back!" He chuckled.

Her initial shock shifted and paved way for anger once more. And to think, she had _actually_ kissed back…!

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t freeze you."

His eyes lit up, apparently glad that he had been given another chance. Mary watched as he tapped his chin.

"Because now that I know you’ll kiss me back, I’ll do it for real?" He tried, grinning. "Really. I swear!"

"That’s not fair," She blurted out. "You can’t just… test people like that!"

Kano laughed, his hand coming up to rest on her cheek. “Sorry, sorry… I won’t do it again.”

Somehow, she felt like that was a lie.

It didn’t matter, though. There was barely any time to think about his promise before he leaned in and kissed her firmly.

Mary hesitated, not reacting as he pressed their lips together.

"Look, it’s me this time," Kano muttered against her, his hands sliding down to her waist.

Slowly, Mary began to kiss back, a shiver running through her body.

This led to a somewhat triumphant smile from the other, which she could feel against her mouth as the boy moved his lips against hers gently.

He kissed sweetly, tasting vaguely of vanilla and cinnamon. It contrasted to his usual personality, she thought. But there were moments when she could see through his falsified appearance, where his lies were just weak enough that she could look past them.

In the end, she decided that the taste suited him just fine.

He pulled back to take a breath, eyes boring into her own.

It almost seemed like Kano was about to say something, but Mary leaned in and silenced any words he may have been about to say with another kiss, her nerves making her shake as she did so. Kano chuckled. His hands at the small of her back shifted a bit, tugging her down so that their torsos were pressed up against each other.

It felt nice, she noted. It was relaxed and unrushed, and all the while, Kano was rubbing her back lightly.

When Mary felt the tip of his tongue brush against the corner of her lips, she stiffened before opening her mouth slightly to accommodate him.

Kano seemed to know what he was doing, pressing his tongue against hers and mapping out every corner of her mouth until she felt like she was drowning, her body melting into his touch as he began to slide his hands up from her back to the sides of her rib cage.

He broke the kiss, taking in a deep breath as she tried to calm her own rapidly rising heart rate.

"We should get more comfortable," Kano grinned. Mary nodded once, and then she was being pushed off of him, lying on her back on her light blue blanket. "Sorry. It'll only be for a second, so just hold tight."

She watched as he sat up and shrugged off his jacket, letting it drop behind him before crossing his legs and patting his left thigh.

"Feel free to come over any time you're ready," Kano teased. He didn't seem flustered in the slightest, completely unruffled and unaffected by their actions.

Still, Mary made her way over, positioning herself on his lap and wrapping her legs around his lower back. Her cheeks burned furiously as she did so, refusing to look him in the eye any longer.

"Ahh... something wrong? Could it be that you don't want to kiss anymore after all?"

Mary shook her head, her hands coming up to grip his shoulders.

"It's... it's not that... it's just that..."

"Just that...?"

"... Are you... still teasing me...?"

He seemed almost surprised for a moment, before chuckling and shaking his head.

"This is real."

Mary puffed out her cheeks.

"Is that another lie?"

"Nope, this time it's the truth!" The other laughed, before leaning in to kiss her once more. That was a good enough answer for her. Relaxing her shoulders, she settled back into the slow game that was kissing Kano.

Her eyelids fluttered open when he pulled away once more, only to peck light kisses along her cheek, trailing to her ear. Mary exhaled, grip tightening on him as she squirmed in his lap. He snickered.

"Enjoying yourself?"

Mary chose not to respond, favouring burying her face in his shoulder as he swept her hair to one side of her neck before peppering it with kisses. It was almost ticklish, though she knew that was far from his intention.

The lower Kano placed his lips, the more adventurous his hands seemed to get, sliding up the sides of her shirt and sweeping over her stomach until she audibly whimpered, which just elicited another Cheshire Cat grin from him. He nipped at her pulse, making her tremble and gasp. The hand that wasn't busy fiddling with the zipper on the back of her dress had somehow made it to just under the lower half of the fabric, rubbing slow circles just above her knee cap.

Mary felt the first inch of her back be exposed to the cooler air and tensed as he finished unzipping her, silent as he did so. She pressed her face into his shoulder even harder, embarrassment getting the best of her even as he ran his long fingers up her exposed stomach and up to her rather plain lingerie.

"K-Kano," She managed to stutter out as his thumb ran just beneath the underwire of her bra. "Y-You too. I want..."

Her sentence trailed off into incoherent mumbling as his other hand slid up to her inner thigh. He seemed to get the message, though, and shook his head with a snicker.

"You don't have to. Let me do this."

"No... no, I-" She was cut off with a yelp as Kano squeezed her breast. "I... I want... I want to. L-Let me," Mary said, and it really did take all of her focus to form any sort of rational thought, let alone get a sentence out.

He didn't respond, and she thought that he might not let her touch him after all, but then he removed his hand from under her skirt and unbuckled his belt and unzipped his jeans with one swift motion that dizzied her to watch.

"Ah..." Mary glanced down to his boxers, only to find them slightly tented. The sight made her blush, though her eyes snapped shut when his hand snuck back under her skirt and slid along her thigh once more. Shivering, she opened her fists, which had been clutching at the fabric on the back of his shirt up until this point, and reached down to slide a hand beneath the waistband of his underwear.

The slightly strangled noise she received in response was the most rewarding thing she'd heard all week.

"Heh..." Kano breathed against her neck. "Getting... daring, are you?"

"... Y-You're one to talk..." She said breathlessly, a moan escaping her lips when his fingers curled against her panties. "Nngh..."

Mary wrapped her fingers around his shaft, stroking him firmly with her shaking hands. He almost immediately stiffened, before bringing his head up and kissing her, unfaltering grin still settled upon his lips. It was almost unsettling, and she feared that she might be doing something wrong until he began to get... sloppy.

Kano unsnapped her bra from behind her with jerky movements that betrayed how smug and confident his expression was. His hand slid into her underwear and moved against her as she bucked her hips up into his touch, biting her lower lip to keep herself from moaning too loudly.

Her hands tightened, jerking him off with quick and unskillful strokes. Kano, who had been almost entirely silent up until this point, gasped and let out a moan right next to her ear.

"Mary..."

She wasn't entirely sure if he had intended to, but as he pulled back from her ear, his expression flickered between the cool facade he normally kept up and a flushed, disheveled version of himself, until he appeared to just have given up, mask breaking as she began to stroke him faster.

Kano moaned rather loudly, his movements becoming more erratic before flopping down onto Mary's chest and kissing her breast, tongue swirling around her nipple and sucking _hard_. Mary squeaked and gasped, letting her head loll backwards as she felt one of his fingers enter her.

She moaned his name at some point, and his head nearly snapped up to kiss her. The closer Kano came to her own face, the more she realised just how warm he felt, how red his cheeks were. It rivaled her own. Mary panted as he released her, gulping down breaths as his fingers delved deeper into her and ran along her breasts.

And then Kano shuddered hard, eyes half lidded and panting as he moaned out her name and released himself onto her hand.

The visuals, along with hearing her name slip from between his lips was enough to send her over the edge, shivering and gasping as warmth spread through her entire body.

Mary blinked several times.

Her hand, now covered in semen, was still wrapped around the other's softening member. Kano seemed to gain control of himself slowly, shaking hands removing themselves from her breasts and under her skirt to reach behind her to snap her bra back into place. He zipped up the back of her dress, kissing the side of Mary's head when she was secure.

Mary blinked again, reality beginning to set in.

"Oh gosh!" She snapped her hand up, quickly tucking him back into his boxers and looking around the room frantically.

He laughed.

"Tissues, tissues..." Kano reached behind him and grabbed the box from the nightstand. "Here they are."

She gulped and nodded, taking a handful and messily cleaning her hand off before tossing the clump into the trash bin. They sat in silence for a brief moment before Kano spoke up.

"Fun. We should do it again," He grinned. "But I really want to go on a date with Mary before anything else..."

Mary's cheeks heated up, which was ridiculous, considering what they had just done.

Still, she nodded once. "Y-Yeah..."

Kano's smile grew.

"I'm sort of tired now..." He said a moment later. "Mind if I take a cat nap with you?"

Mary shook her head. "That's not a problem... I'm tired, too..."

The boy laughed and flopped backwards onto her bed, taking her with him in his arms. In less than five minutes, he was asleep.

Before that, however, she had noticed something rather peculiar.

Kano was still slightly flushed, hair ruffled, as he grinned at her.

He had looked pristine when he was using his eye ability earlier.


End file.
